Arrangements described herein relate to the Unified Modeling Language (UML) and, more particularly, class diagrams.
UML is a standardized general-purpose modeling language used in the development of object-oriented software. UML includes a set of graphic notation techniques to create visual models of object-oriented software systems. For a particular system, UML is used to generate a UML model and a set of UML diagrams of the system. The UML diagrams typically include a static view, which emphasizes the static structure of the system using objects, attributes, operations and relationships, and a dynamic view, which emphasizes the dynamic behavior of the system by showing collaborations among objects and changes to the internal states of the objects. The static view includes class diagrams and composite structure diagrams. Class diagrams, in particular, show the classes of a system, their interrelationships (including inheritance, aggregation, and association), and the operations and attributes of the classes. Class diagrams help software developers to understand the way the inheritance is implemented in the program code of a software system.